Data storage systems typically employ data replication technologies to protect data stored on the data storage systems. Such data replication technologies include synchronous data replication, in which data replication requests are handled in-band with other input/output (IO) requests (e.g., write requests, read requests) being processed at a site of a source storage system (also referred to herein as the “source storage site”). In synchronous data replication, the source storage system typically sends replicas (or copies) of data of storage resources (e.g., logical unit numbers (LUNs), virtual volumes (VVOLs), file systems) specified in data replication requests to a site of a destination storage system (also referred to herein as the “destination storage site”). As employed herein, the term “snapshot” generally refers to a point-in-time (PIT) replication of data of a storage resource (e.g., a LUN, a VVOL, a file system), along with its associated snapshot metadata. Such a snapshot can be a full replica (or copy) of the data stored on the storage resource, a partial copy of the data stored on the storage resource, or a space-efficient copy that includes differences between a current version of the data stored on the storage resource at one PIT and an earlier version of the data stored on the storage resource at a prior PIT.